


Lonelysoulshipping

by Sodead_cemetariessayIlookalive



Category: Pokemon, Pokemon Sun and Moon - Fandom, Pokémon red and blue, pokémon red and green
Genre: Beaches, M/M, crack ship, edgy boys in a soft relationship, red goes to alola, team skull shows up for short bit, type: null likes boys too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodead_cemetariessayIlookalive/pseuds/Sodead_cemetariessayIlookalive
Summary: Gladion is not a people person. His beloved companion is his Type:Null, and he doesn’t need friends! Guzma, Team Skull’s beloved leader, does not agree with said statement. One day, he may or may not have pushed the Pokémon to go out and make friends to convince his trainer to do the same.Red is a silent, stoic character who is just really awkward around people. Being a mute was always difficult, but Pokémon spoke more through body language than verbal communication. Green convinced him to go to Alola, but he ended up alone and lost on a beach. He’s at a loss for what to do, until a cute, new Pokémon made its way to him. Shortly the owner followed, and, woah, was he cute.





	Lonelysoulshipping

“Go out there and make some friends!” Guzma’s annoying voice called out to the blonde boy in front of him, “Team Skull was built on friendship!” he yelled. “When the hell did you decide that?” Gladion was obviously pissed that the white haired leader literally told him he needed to make friends. “You need friends!” Guzma just kept babbling on about the same shit over and over. “I have Type: Null, Type: Null is my friend, I have no need for human companionship. The bond between my Pokémon and me will help me grow stronger, the bond between humans and I will just hold me back. Besides, I have the bonds with the Team Skull grunts, isn’t that enough? Gladion explained to Guzma’s deaf ears.

“Speakin of ‘at lil’ tyke, where is he, I haven't seen ‘im since feedin time,” Guzma laughed. “I hate you,” Gladion mumbled under his breath, but loud enough so that his boss heard him. “You can’t come back in until you bring a friend home~” even a few grunts joined in, waving him off as if they cared. Gladion rolled his eyes and trudged on in search of his beloved Type: Null and some idiot gullible enough to please Guzma. He began his search of the island, looking for his Pokémon. His top priority was finding Type: Null. Even if he didn't find a human companion, Guzma would eventually give up. He went on his search for Type: Null searching every place he could think of.

He mainly searched the inner parts of the island, because Type: Null wasn't a beach enthusiast, sand always got stuck in it’s helmet and it was always extremely uncomfortable. He finished searching, but Type: Null was nowhere to be found! He began looking at the beaches of the island; anything to find his companion. He was more than surprised when he saw his beloved Type: Null on the beach, playing in the sand. That wasn’t what really surprised him, however what really got him was the trainer Type: Null was playing with. This mysterious man seemed to be communicating with Type: Null nonverbally, the Pokémon’s playful cries filled the air. The trainer had on a red and white hat with a short sleeved red tee-shirt with the number ninety-six on the front and a pair of plain blue jeans on. He had a Pikachu on his head and a Mimikyu on his shoulder. His own Pokémon were bouncing happily and playfully as the trainer moved his hands with the Pikachu on his head mimicking him.

Gladion let out a whistle that startled the trainer. His smile fell serious and his scarlet eyes shone like blood in the moonlight, even though it was the middle of the day. Type: Null bounced over to Gladion and the Pikachu on the trainer’s head let out a huff. The trainer set his Mimikyu down and his Pikachu followed. Type: Null let out a soft cry and began bouncing around Gladion. He clearly had taken a liking to this mysterious trainer; an action that his own trainer would soon follow. At first, the trainer looked angry, but, with a tap on the toe from his yellow buddy, he softened his expression.

Standing right in front of Gladion, there was someone like him. A Pokèmon lover who also had a resting bitch face. While Gladion wasn’t quite as quiet, nor did he have such a way with telepathy, it felt refreshing not being the only one. Though he didn’t realize the solid seconds of staring, though Type: Null did. It lasted five seconds- no more- as Gladion wrapped his head around this stranger who could get Type: Null on the beach, but it was enough to unsettle his stoic Pokémon. He sat down in the sand and wagged his tail, imitating Professor Kukui’s Rockruff. Gladion broke his stare and did his best to not have his normal ‘I hate you for breathing’-looking face. His heart skipped a beat as a warm smile enveloped the other’s face and a soft laughed escaped his slightly parted lips. It took all of Gladion’s control not to blush at the cuteness of this stranger.

“Type: Null likes you, so you can’t be that bad,” he called out, but loud enough for the mysterious stranger to hear. The noirette’s head raised and his red eyes met Gladion's green. Gladion almost flinched at the beautiful color of the stranger’s eyes, but he stopped halfway. The other noticed the slight movement and quickly ducked his head down so Gladion was staring at the top of the boy’s hat again. “Wanna be friends?” Gladion blurted awkwardly, causing the other boy to jolt up. “That was so lame… Ah… Um, heh. Sorry, I’m not really good at this… Well, my name is Gladion, what’s yours?” Gladion stuttered and stated awkwardly. The other trainer stood up fully and laughed slightly. The trainer pointed to himself and his Mimikyu and Pikachu pointed to different spots of Red on the other boy’s outfit. “Your name is… Red?” Gladion questioned the boy, whose name was supposedly a color. “No offense, man, but who came up with that name?” Gladion laughed, much to Red's disapproval. It was like Red spoke telepathically and could only talk to people he trusted, because, all of a sudden, Gladion could hear him. Well, Gladion couldn’t actually hear him, but it felt like he could. They each extended a hand and shook the lands of friendship. Two awkward Pokèmon trainers breaking the start of a relationship. Who knows where love goes?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sorry. Very much not sorry. I love these two edgy boys, and now they love each other. Thank you


End file.
